A Birthday Surprise
by Katrara
Summary: its sasukes birthday, what could be the perfect birhtday gift to give him, ONESHOT note: i originaly wrote this on sasuke's b-day : itasasu uchihacest lemon


Birthday Surprise,

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me" I sing quietly on my porch swing outside my house, staring out at the yard, remembering all the birthday parties I use to have hear 8 years ago. If your wondering who I am that's an easy question, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I just turned 13 today, I have no one to celebrate with, my whole family was killed by my older brother and left only me. Tears start to swell up in the back of my eyes as I try to forget all the times we spent whether it was playing, training, or just sitting with each other. I bury my face in my arms as I curl up. It's near dusk and I'll have to wander inside soon, and go to sleep. A light breeze starts up around 7 and I start to shiver untill I feel some soft warm material slowly embrace my whole body. I look up imediatly and almost fall off the swing and the sight of my brother looking at me. "You cold" he asked looking at my stunned face. "What do you want" I ask, I wanted to take the cloak he put on me off but for some reason I can't. The cloak feels so good, the soft warm material keeping me safe from the cool night as I'm able to smell Itachi's freash scent on it. It makes me want to curl up but I can't let Itachi know how much I want to keep this cloak, and breathe it in forever remembering my early childhood I had with him. "So hows it feel to finally be a teenager" he asks me, I just look away. "Like it's really that big a deal" I tell the truth, to be honest no one really knows when my birthday is but Kakashi and that's because he came by when I had turned 6 looking for my brother, needing to talk to him about a mission they had done together. I acctualy skipped training knowing he would tell everyone that it was my birthday and I would never hear the end of it. I look back over to Itachi to see him staring at me, but i refuse to make direct eye contact, if he ask me somthing and I lie while looking him in the eye, I'll never get away with it.

Another cool wind started up and I began to shiver under the warm cloak, I closed my eyes as I shivered untill I found myself being pulled into somthing. It was a feeling I'd felt before, feeling the warmth of my brothers body against mine, as he pulled me into a hug. "I think we should go inside" he said to me, damnit he said 'we', in other words he plans on stayin. He stood up, walking over to the door and I followed, wondering what on earth Itachi had planned. I walked in my house behind him, following him to the living room. "You seem to have kept this place pretty clean" he commented. "Well I'm barley here" I say

"Don't tell me your still training way more than you should be"

"No, I'm alwas on missions, you should have been able to guess that Itachi, I mean you were in ANBU for crying out loud" I start shouting,realizing how far behind my brother I still am. Tears start to swell up in my eyes as memories I try to lock in my heart try to escape. "Are you crying" Itachi asked, in an almost annoyed tone, "I've barley even been here" he adds. I don't want this, I'm still to small, and still to weak to fight him and I don't want him here with me like this, on the virge of crying. I walk over to the window looking away from Itachi, and out the window as I try to hide back the tears that were determind to get through me. I put a hand up to my mouth. "Sasuke are you ok" he asks me. shaking my head I reply "just leave me alone". He starts to walk over to me, damn why can't he ever just do what I say and leave me alone. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I pulled away shouting, "DON'T TOUCH ME". I start to cry as all my emotions start to take over, grrr I don't want to cry, not in front of him, he's only going to think I'm weak still and just make me cry more. My thoughts are interrupted imediatly though has he spins me around pulling me into a hug, and for some reason I grab onto him, hiding my face in his chest, as I try to stop the tears from flowing from my eyes. "There's my little brother I know, that loves to get a big hug when he's crying" Itachi says in a quiet voice stroking the top of my head. Damn why does he have to do these things to me, I think as my emotions build up and I break out crying, tears streaming down my face. I cling onto my brother as I slowly cry myself asleep.

"Wh. . . what happened" I ask myself slowly waking up. Than it all hits me, Itachi's here and I cried infront of him, again. I'd better just go and face the music than, walking out of my room to find Itachi leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "I can see you found my orange juice" I say to him sarcastically seeing him drinking a little glass of orange juice. "So you finally decided to wake up than" he says to me placing the orange juice on the counter and crossing his arms. "You've been asleep fr an hour, it's almost 9" he tells me and I look over to the microwave were the little digits read '8:49'. "What do you want Itachi" I ask him, not caring anymore as I stare into his eyes. "What can't I tell my little brother happy birthday" I can tell he had no real and must have been just passing through and felt like doing what he said his reason was. I do have to admit that I do take after him when it comes to reading people, exspecialy through their eyes. "Well you made me cry already" I say looking off to nothing imparticulare but Itachi, crossing my arms. Why, why am I feeling so weird around him right now. "Well who said I planned on making you cry" he says and I hear him walk over to me. Before I can do anything though he grabs my chin turning my head so I'm looking at him. " What" I ask as my stomach goes crazy. Why am I feeling like this right now, I thought I hated him, I thought I promised to myself that the next time I see him I would. . . my thoughts are cut short by his talking. "What can't I give you a little somthing" he says in tone, I havn't heard him talk in in ages. I just look at him, thinking what on earth does he have planned this time. I was thinking of every horrible thing he could do to me, all revolving around killing me but then he did the last thing I exspected, but deep in my mind and heart it was exactly what I wanted, He leaned down capturing my lips, claiming them for his own as I felt his tounge trail across my bottem lip, wanting entrance to my mouth. I couldn't think straight and I ended up opening my mouth and giving him a reaction, one he probly wanted if he was kissing me. I moaned in the kiss. I started to kiss him back trying to get some domonence of my mouth back but failed. Itachi started to get rougher in the kiss, shoving me up against a wall, his hands on my face and I wrap mine around his neck. Slowly we both start to pull away in search for air. " I can't tell you how long I've wanted that" he tells me and I start to blush even more than what I was in the kiss. "I think that was the best birthday gift ever" I say looking at him with a sweet look of innocence on my face. " Who said that was the end of it" he replies to my comment kissing me again, and this time I completly fall into his arms. We continue kissing till I'm dying for breath, and I'm forced to pull him off of me. I take in a big breath filling my burning lungs with despratly needed air. "Do you want more" he asks me. "Hell yeah" and I jump up onto him wrapping my legs around his waist and he had a tight grip on me making sure I didn't fall.

He took me over to my room and layed me on the bed laying gentle kisses along my neck as he pulled my shirt down, and I threw my head back exposing my full neck. I gasp as he takes a bite at my soft skin. I hear him snicker a little bit as he lays ontop of me moving up to my ear. "You think you can handle this little present Sasuke" he asks me, before starting to nibble on my ear causing me to give him the reply he wanted, a moan mixed with a yes. I can't belive this is acctualy happening to me, we're brothers and this is so wrong but somthing in my mind was telling me to love it, slowly my mind went along with my body though loving this and flowing with Itachi's movments as he pressed himself against me, letting me know who's in charge here. I groan a bit realizing I'm not going to get much say in what happens from here on out, "O don't worry you'll get some say in this situation Sasuke" Itachi purred in my ear. I just kept on moaning, I don't think I can even talk anymore I'm moaning so much. Itachi slowly makes his way down my body. I arch up into his touch wanting more, as I feel his hand slowly trail down my body reaching it's destination. I gasp at the new feeling as Itachi stroked my length. I knew right at that second that losing my virginity was going to be the best present ever. He continues planting kisses along my body, while his one hand continues down lower, and the other suporting himself from crushing me. I continue to arch my body up where ever his mouth goes, wanting more and more contact. His hand slowly started to pump my pulsating erection while he kissed my stomache, slowly travling down to meet up with his hand. He took me completly inside his warm mouth. I threw my head back a second letting out a long loud moan. "Please. . . Itachi, I need more" I begged. He took in my request, getting more friece and using more tounge untill he finally got off of me. I frowned a bit as he left taking away the sweet feeling. "O don't worry I'll give you more pleasure than you can handle" he teased kissing my neck again, sucking at my sweet spot. I continued to moan as I felt him sucking at my skin, right under my chin in the crook of my neck. He slowly nudge my legs apart a bit more resting inbetween them. He rubbed his member against my entrance and I groaned, knowing what was coming and wanting it more than anything. "Itachi, please don't tease me" I asked as he laughed a bit slowly going inside me. Just a bit before pulling almost complelty out. "Itachi, please" I begged and begged. He soon obeyed going almost completly inside me without warning and started thrusting, rather fast. I threw my head back, arching my back up, screaming for more of the feeling that was feeling my body. "ITACHI" I shouted his name. I couldn't take it anymore, I begged and begged, "Itachi, please. . . harder, faster". I don't think Itachi could take it anymore either as he almost instantly obliged going as hard and fast as I think he could without truly hurting me. I screamed as I finally came and Itachi continued to pick up the pace yet, making me scream more. He came as well inside me, I threw my head back and arched my back up more than I ever had in my life. "ITAAACHIIIII" I screamed as I felt him give his last few thrust, harder and faster than any of the other ones as he continued to slowly release inside me. He pulled out colapsing beside me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I held onto him as we fell asleep, me of course going out first. This was by far the best birthday present I could have ever wanted. 


End file.
